


A Cold Glass of Whiskey

by onemoredaytorevolution



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Modern Era, Oneshot, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:37:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3803920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onemoredaytorevolution/pseuds/onemoredaytorevolution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi had never been a particularly social man, which is precisely why his first reaction to Hange's suggestion had been negative. Specifically, he said "There is no way in living hell am I being seen in public with you, and I would much rather melt my own eyes out with a blowtorch than dine at that nasty-ass, c-grade restaurant." Hange had quickly explained that firstly, they needn't be seen together, as she herself wouldn't want to be seen in the company of a perpetually angry midget, secondly that they wouldn't be dining at Maria's, they'd simply be getting a drink, and lastly that the restaurant, in fact, as A-grade, and was very highly rated on Tripadvisor.<br/>---</p><p>Eren works at a bartender at Maria's, a local bar and grille. Hange decided it was high-time that her coworker got out of the his isolation, and drags him to grab a drink. When she ditches him at the bar in order to go pester some of her students she's spotted, Levi strikes up conversation with the young bartender. They playfully chat over a nice glass of ice cold whiskey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cold Glass of Whiskey

**Author's Note:**

> This, yet again, is another ereri oneshot. It suggests that the two get up to other business after the fact, but this fic is strictly playful fluff.

Levi had never been a particularly social man, which is precisely why his first reaction to Hange's suggestion had been negative. Specifically, he said "There is no way in living hell am I being seen in public with you, and I would much rather melt my own eyes out with a blowtorch than dine at that nasty-ass, c-grade restaurant." Hange had quickly explained that firstly, they needn't be seen together, as she herself wouldn't want to be seen in the company of a perpetually angry midget, secondly that they wouldn't be dining at  _Maria's_ , they'd simply be getting a drink, and lastly that the restaurant, in fact, as A-grade, and was very highly rated on Tripadvisor.

After a long lecture of other various, disjointed reasons why he should come, Levi eventually relented to her pestering, figuring it was the quickest way to shut Hange up. Unfrotunately for the man, he'd been sorely mistaken, and had been forced to listen to her ramble on about the food and house drinks that they served there. That one-sided conversation had gone one for the entire car ride there. When the pair finally arrived, Hange pulled the car up behind a nice looking Bentley. Upon closer inspection, Levi noticed that the year on it was 1927.  _Funny,_ he thought, _I guess Hange was right, this place must be good. Even the rich come here._ That was the extent of his wondering, though, as he was abruptly yanked away by his eager companion, who burst through the doors with Levi in tow.

It was an impressive place, he had to admit. The word swanky would have come to mind, had that phrase not died with the 1930's. It was done almost entirely in dark, cherry wood, with varying shades of leather decking the place out. The center, where the dining room was set, was sunken into the ground, and sofas, love-seats and futons replaced what would normally be chairs. The bar was farther out, against the back wall, dimly lit by fairy lights. There was a series of red-leather, high stools set up at the counter, though tonight most people were located in the actual dining room. Hange voice that it was the perfect time to come out drinking, but, as per usual, was soon distracted by a few patrons, who she claimed were students of hers. Levi knew that this wasn't the whole truth, as she wasn't a profresser, and most likely these kids were volunteer workers that helped her with field work. In an instant, she'd disappeared from Levi's side to attack the poor, innocent college students.

"Mikasa! Armin! Fancy seeing you here!  You missed a whole bunch today; I found a  _huge_ bullfrog!" As the herpetologist babbled on about her latest findings, Levi let her go. She was out of his hair now, and far tangled into somebody else's. He almost felt sorry for dumping her on the kids, but that was it.  _Almost_.

He moved towards the bar, taking quite sometime to try and figure out how to get up on the tall barstools without looking like a complete and utter moron. Eventually, he gave up on such a feat and climbed ungracefully up. He sat there for a good five minutes, brooding, while the majority of bartenders avoided him by pretending to be busy with other tasks. One, however, who Levi counted as particularly dense, strode over, unafraid. He grinned pleasantly at the older man, seemingly unaware that Levi looked like death incarnate, and asked, "What can I get you, sir? A wine? A beer? A booster seat?"

Surely, he must have had a death wish, and if Levi hadn't actually  _needed_ a booster seat in order to get over the bar, he would have socked the kid. "A whiskey. And make it snappy."

"Certainly. Can I please see your ID?"

"I'm thirty-four damn years old, I shouldn't have to show it." Replied Levi, but still fished his wallet out of his pocket, ripped out the ID, and handed it to the kid.

"Thirty-four, hm? You don't look a day over ten." Quipped the bartender, scanning the card, nodding, and handing it back to Levi. Wow, this brat really  _did_ want a broken nose, "I'm Eren, by the way, Mr. Ackerman."

Levi cringed, correcting shortly, "Levi." To this, Eren only nodded and confirmed that Levi had wanted a whiskey, "Yes, that's right. And make sure that it's ice-fucking-cold."

"One ice-fucking-cold whiskey, coming right up," Replied Eren, turning back to his work station, where he did just as the name would suggest. Within a minute or so, Levi's whiskey was prepared, presented in a classy tumbler and rested on a  _Maria's_ coaster. The kid placed it on the bar top, sliding it over to his impatient customer, "Here you are,  _Levi_."

The man had only given a gruff "tch" in response, which was as close to a thank you as Eren was going to get. It started with a t, at the very least, as opposed to an f. Eren, having no other customers to attend to and finding Levi quite the interesting, propped his elbows on the countertop and rested his chin on his hands. He watched as his patron took the first sip, cocking an eyebrow.

"Is it any good?"

"Stop staring at me. How much do I owe you?" Levi completely blew off his question.

"7 dollars, even. How does it taste?"

As Levi began digging for his wallet again, he paused, "Why? What did you put in it? Oh god, you didn't- that's fucking sick. I'm like twice your age!"

"Wha- Oh, god, no! I just was trying to start conversation!" Eren would have laughed, if the assumption hadn't been so disturbing, or directed at himself. Levi let out a deep sigh of relief, and went back to searching for the money. Once he found it, he slammed it on the counter, pushing it towards the boy, who commented, "Your nails are painted."

The older man blanched, shaking his head in a curt, annoyed manner, "They are  _not_ painted. They're simply manicured... With a single coat of clear to keep from chipping." At this, Eren snorted, and Levi bit back, "You suck at bartending; you're an ass."

"I'm only teasing," Eren responded, "Besides, you're one to talk, you've been nasty to me since you got here."

"That would be because I don't  _want to be_ here." 

"Oh, so you were dragged here by that woman you came in with. Girlfriend? Wife, if you're so old?"

"No. She's annoying as fuck. We're roommates," Came Levi's response, and as Eren opened his mouth to respond, he added, "No, I'm not too old to have a roommate."

"So she's not your spouse."

"No."

"And you don't have a spouse?"

"Look, I know bartenders are supposed to give advice about relationships and shit, but I'm really not here to discuss my romantic life."

"It was just a question." Eren huffed, sighing. He could have sworn he heard Levi mutter 'More like ten.' After a moment, Eren picked it up again, "Are you looking for a partner?"

"What the fuck is this, twenty questions?" Levi knocked back the rest of the whiskey, "No, do I look like I need one?"

"You look lonely."

The man stared into the basin of his empty cup, "Holy fuck, I think I'm gonna need another one of these." Eren, bless his heart, took that as a cue, and  took away Levi's empty glass, soon replacing it with another. Levi hastily paid him, this time taking a while to down the contents of his glass. Eren had gone back to his other various duties, and when he turned back around to wipe down the bar top, a single word slipped out of his mouth.

"Thirteen."

"What?" The words from Levi's mouth were harsh, as always.

"You said you were twice my age. You're only thirteen years older."

Levi's heart stopped racing; he'd thought Eren meant that the whiskey cost thirteen dollars a glass. "Oh," He muttered, "So you're still a little brat, just not  _that_ little."

"Wow, thanks. I'm sure you're planning on giving a great tip, too."

"Yeah, here's one; start wearing green."

It was now Eren's turn to say, "What?"

The man in front of him was obviously a little tipsy. Who could blame him, though? At 5'3'', it wasn't really expected that he'd have a high alcohol tolerance. Levi swayed a little in his seat, stating, "You've got fucking  _gorgeous_ eyes. If you wore green, it would bring them out more."

Eren actually smiled, leaning against the counter on one elbow, "Yeah, you think? Maybe I should paint my nails green, too."

Levi, still having a little bit of himself showing, rolled his eyes, and finished up his second glass of hard liquor. He shoved it's empty contents at the bartender, who took it. As he turned around, Levi removed a pen from his own shirt pocket, scribbling something down on the coaster that remained. A call of his name sounded from across the restaurant, and Levi glanced up to see a very enthusiastic Hange waving at him, beckoning him to come and join her. The pair were to take their leave. He tapped the pen against the countertop, giving a quick, "Bye" to Eren, before saying plainly, "You forgot a coaster."

By the time Levi had gotten to Hange's side, Eren's eyes were scanning over the piece of cardboard. Scrawled across the only blank space was the following message.

_Thanks, brat._

_Here's your tip._

_(564)-686-8823_

_Levi_

 


End file.
